Seamless capsules containing medicaments, flavors, vegetable oils, etc. as a content have hitherto been used for various applications.
However, these substances which can be encapsuled are specifically limited, and only substances having no moisture absorption characteristics or finely-powdered substances having oil solubility have been encapsuled. Substances (including an aqueous solution) having strong hydrophilic nature are not actually encapsulated even if they are substances which should be desirably encapsulated. If such a substance having strong hydrophilic nature is encapsulated, the water content absorbed in the substance itself transfers to the surface of a capsule to dissolve or soften a soft capsule. Further, even if the water content adhered to the substance itself is removed, the capsule is softened by the water content which permeates through it and, therefore, encapsulation can not be conducted.
In Japanese Patent Kokai No. 60-172343, there is disclosed a method comprising coating a nucleus ingredient with a film substance (e.g. hydrogenated oil, etc.), and then spray-coating its surface with the film substance. The hydrophilic substance can also be seamless-encapsulated according to this method, however, there is a production problem that the hydrogenated oil is solidified in a nozzle. Further, there is also a design problem that the resulting capsule shows a color of the hydrogenated oil solidified.